smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Zan Hartley (Earth 1)
Zan and Jayna, together also known as the Wonder Twins, are super-powered admirers of the Blur. Early life The nature or origin of Zan and Jayna's powers is unknown, though it is possible that they inherited them from their father, who told them to always stay together because they are stronger as a team. Their father abandoned them the first time their powers were activated and Zan transformed into a pile of cubes and Jayna into an anteater. Since no one believed that Zan and Jayna were transfer students from Sweden, they lived on the streets their whole life. After school they didn't actually do anything rather than playing video games. Season Nine Zan and Jayna were two kids who idolized the Blur, but started to get him into trouble by making busts by themselves and leaving his mark without knowing better. Not to mention an e-mail, Facebook and Twitter accounts online. They obviously wanted to help, but ended up capturing a bunch of undercover narcotics police. After that, they go after a diamond thief. Zan turned into a sheet of ice to put the limo out of control, while Jayna became a cougar and scared the driver. Their plan worked, but they ended up taking out Metropolis' power. Back at Zan and Jayna's place, they found out that Jayna lost her phone at the power plant. Zan then received a call from Jayna's phone: they panicked under the belief that they were being tracked, so they planned to escape, but when they were about to activate their powers, they were knocked out by Clark (as the Blur). Clark took the twins to the Watchtower where Chloe Sullivan convinced them to back down from trying to help the Blur. Disguised as a ladybug, Jayna found out that the Blur was in even more political trouble and that it was their fault, so they decided to activate their powers and go help. To cover Lois and Clark from being seen, Zan turned into water vapor and Jayna turned into a dog to get Ray Sacks. When Lois fell, Zan brought her safely to the ground. Later, at their apartment, the Blur came to tell them that he was proud of them and that they did a good job, but also told them what the meaning of being a hero was truly all about and the responsibilities that came with it. Appearances Physical Appearances When Zan and Jayna activate and de-activate their abilities, there is a blinding purple light that appears. Their eye color also briefly flash purple when they transform. Zan is the taller of the two, with blue eyes and short, light brown hair, which in his later appearances is shown to be a little bit longer. He wore a purple plaid, long-sleeved shirt with a gray t-shirt underneath. As a member of Jay Garrick's team he wears a dark purple and black top with a yellow "Z" logo inside of a black triangle on his chest, jeans, a black belt with a gold triangle buckle on it and black shoes. Jayna has hazel eyes and the same coloured hair as her brother, though she has a pink streak in hers and a pink flower on top. Jayna wore a black, strapless top with a purple tank-top underneath. She also wore a black, studded choker with a metal heart hanging off of it. As a member of Jay Garrick's team she wears light purple and black top with a yellow "J" logo inside of a black triangle on her chest, jeans, a black belt with a gold triangle buckle on it and black boots. Also, in her first appearance as a member of the team, Jayna appears with pink hair but later her hair is shown to be back to brown and then pink again, indicating that either she wears a wig or the change of her hair colour has something to do with her powers. Personality Zan and Jayna have almost the same personalities. The two are quite negligent in their actions and have a great desire to become heroes. They also have a great sense of loyalty and respect towards their idols and have seized upon them as role models, paying attention to their advice and trying to do things right, even if it meant getting hurt. Powers and Abilities * Limited Telepathy: Zan and Jayna share a telephathic link that makes either one sense when the other is in pain. * Shapeshifting: Both Zan and Jayna have to activate their powers by touching each other. When they do so, they say, "Powers activate." However, they can return to human form at will. When their powers activate or de-activate, there is a blinding purple light. *'Elemental Mimicry': Zan has the ability to turn his body into any form of water (solid, liquid, gas). He first transforms into a sheet of ice, causing a speeding limo to sprint out of control. He later transforms into fog, hiding Clark Kent and Lois Lane on the Daily Planet rooftop from the crowds on the streets below. Notes * They used diminutives to communicate with each other. Zan always refers to Jayna as "J" and Jayna refers to Zan as "Z." * Zan tells Chloe that nobody was really buying that he and Jayna were exchange students from Sweden. In the Super Friends comic, the Wonder Twins were supposedly transfer students from Esko, Sweden in order to assimilate a normal life among humans. * Jayna's cell phone has on it a picture of Gleek, the space monkey pet of their counterparts in the comics and TV series. Similarly, Zan's phone emits a sound like that the monkey does in the animated series. * Clark calls Zan and Jayna "the Wonder Twins." * Zan and Jayna wore purple and black clothing as a nod to their future uniforms. * To activate their powers, Zan and Jayna touch and say "Powers activate!" In the Super Friends cartoon, the Wonder Twins say "Wonder Twin powers, activate!". * Being alien, the comic characters have pointed ears. In Smallville, the top of Zan's ears and the entirety of Jayna's are covered by their hair, making it notably impossible to tell if they share this feature. As their histories are not explained, it's also difficult to know whether or not Zan and Jayna are aliens or metahumans. Category:Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Living Superheroes Category:Living Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Metahumans Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Living DC Comics Characters